Shadow Adventures: Yin-Yang
by PockyNerd
Summary: Yuna is a human with the ability to see auras and feel the emotions of others and expects a predictable world. Her expectations are shattered when Shadow forces her to find the Millennium Crystal; a dark crystal that has strange effects on her. Shadow and Yuna must now dig in their past and unearth memories and enemies to get their answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world(s) that may appear in the story: all rights belong to SEGA. **

_The winters on Earth are so cold_, I complain inwardly as I make my way through the snow, dragging a sled toward home. When do they melt again? Summer? Spring? Sometimes the seasons blend together. Maria would have never expected this.

The callous winds blow from behind me, the red streaks of my hair to blow into my eyes. The black strands act as a blindfold. I force them back and hold them in place behind my ears. The wind changes directions blowing the hair into my eyes again. Giving up I let them go and move my hand over my nose and mouth, hoping to warm them.

I finally get to the house and prop the sled near the door like I've done for years. I glance down at the mat. Why do I do this again? It's a familiar thing to do, I've done it since I've been on the Space Colony ARK. But I can't remember why I used to check the mats. Did I ever have a mat in front of my door?

Shaking my head I remind myself those questions are useless. I stare at the mat for a few more seconds. "It's moved thirty-eight degrees to the right," I tell myself. "Why? Maybe it was me." I walk inside. "But that doesn't make any sense," and turn on the light, "I always check my mat. It was forty-eight degrees to the left." A disinterest forces itself in my head, forces my being to become uncaring and nonchalant and…broken…it's familiar and safe.

"And it still hasn't changed in six years."

I jump at the familiar voice on my couch. A hedgehog, black and red, his eyes full of hate but love is lying underneath just waiting to come from the dam. "Except maybe your hair. It was blond when I met you. Did you dye it like mine on purpose?" He isn't interested in why I dyed my hair the way I did.

Still, I smile at the attempt at politeness. It's not his weakness but also not his strength. I half tackle the anthropomorphic, pressing him between me and the couch. I don't expect him to laugh or hug back, as always I just expect him to sit there. We pull away.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Uncle Robotnik and Maria?"

Shadow doesn't answer. He stares at me with blank eyes. The half evil aura still surrounds him. Finally, he stands and crosses his arms.

I kneel. "Shadow, talk to me."

"I don't need a therapist, Yuna." He snaps. "I need your ability."

I frown and stand and walk to the kitchen. The stove smells of gas when I turn it on. "I moved out to the country to avoid auras. I hate seeing color all the time. I hate feeling the emotions of other people and anthropomorphic. I can't feel or see animal aura. I love that."

It doesn't give me comfort even as I say it. Shadow can see it in my emerald eyes. Isolation sucks, especially ordered isolation by your own family. I close my eyes and sigh deeply. Uncle Gerald Robotnik, laughing at Maria and enjoying her presence. But as soon as I catch his attention he scolds me for asking stupid questions I should have already hypothesized. Was I nothing but an experiment for him? But I also can see him forcing me to promise to stay away from anything and anyone related to G.U.N including himself and everyone on ARK.

I open my eyes and stare down at shadow. "I can't go."

"He's dead, Yuna."

"I promised him I'd stay here…in isolation, away from G.U.N and the U.F. I promised him, Shadow the Hedgehog! And it'll stay that way like it has been for six years!" I don't know why I'm yelling at him but I still do. A passion and type of anger ignites within me, burning in my lungs, heart and stomach, engulfing my entire being.

"Things change Yuna!"

His aura changes from grey to red but disappears as fast as it came. Does my aura look like that when I get frustrated?

"Not in my life. Not anymore." The kettle whistles. I take it off the stove, turn it off and pour myself tea. "I'm not coming with you quietly."

Shadow shrugs nonchalantly. "I didn't expect you to."

I open my mouth to ask him something but suddenly I'm hit with something. Hard. And I like a rock, I go down.


	2. Chapter 2

_I run through the Space Colony ARK, laughing like the little girl I am. It's bright but somehow it feels dark. The dark energy is coming from somewhere. I can feel my soul being plunged into a cold, dark space and soon it surrounds me. As I breathe bubbles fly upward as if I am in water. I'm frozen. I try to move my arms and legs but I can't. I can't breathe._

I gasp for air and wake up. It's dark around me, it looks and feels like I'm in a box. I feel claustrophobic. I need to get out. Under me is something comfortable and soft. Suddenly I don't want to get up, I just want to stay here and float and disappear into oblivion.

_Get up, _I tell myself. I throw off the sheet and set my feet on the ground. It's cold like tile and it feels like the A/C is on. I can feel a neutral aura, a darker aura, and a strange, almost greedy, aura. I feel around the room until I find the door and I crack it open. The next room looks like a hotel room with a mini kitchen and two twin beds. A bat sits on one, her legs crossed, inspecting some gems that change color as she twirls them in the light. On the other bed is a robot. It seems to be…sleeping?

I tilt my head at the thought of a robot sleeping and almost laugh. It's silly, robots can't sleep!

Then I see Shadow, he's closest to the door and easy to miss. The red streaks give him away, however.

"Shadow, why are you just standing there?" The bat-girl complains. "She's out cold, she's not going anywhere."

"If she really wants to go home she'll find a way out. This will be the first place she'll try to get out. After that she'll hopefully give up."

I cover my mouth so to not let out an audible sigh. Well I guess I jump out the window…assuming there are any windows. I shut the door and feel around for a lamp or a switch of some form. I find nothing but I did eventually make my way toward the windows and pull the blinds up.

The city looks beautiful when it's lit but unlike most cities, this lacks an underlying ugliness. The lights are of different, light, subtle colors. I can't tell where I am at. This city is almost made entirely of water. It looks like someone would have to drive boats to get from one side of the street to another.

I lay my head against the window and watch the ground below. Teenagers run around the hotel and hide in the shadows, probably to make out or something along those lines.

The moonlight bathes the room in a pale white light. I open the other blinds to light the room more. The lamps have no shades and the bulbs are broken, the small kitchen looks messy as if someone had just cooked in it and the bathroom door is closed. It must be a cheap motel.

It takes no time for me to fall back asleep but I don't wake up as early as I want to. Sharp wind hitting my face wakes me up. The sky is bright blue, and the sun hurts my eyes. I groan realizing what-no-who I'm sleeping on; the robot that had been "asleep" in the motel.

"Where the hell are we going?" I groan.

The bat looks like she wants to say something but uses all her energy to refrain. "Put her down, Omega, we're here."

Carefully, the robot sets me on my feet. My head rushes to get my feet prepared for the landing but fails and I suddenly feel dizzy. "What do you want?" I want to kick the hedgehog for dragging me so far.

"You know where the Millennium Crystal is." He explains.

The Millennium Crystal, a crystal from long before my time. The Juziku's Priest or Priestess wore it to bless the land. But it was buried when one of their Priests turned into a demon. The location of the Crystal was carved into a cave Uncle Robotnik found years ago.

"What do you need it for?"

Now the bat chimed in, "It's a valuable crystal. And very beautiful…according to historical reports."

"And who are you?"

"No need to be snappy. My name is Rouge."

"I'm Yuna. You'd be snappy too if you had a rude awakening." Her aura color quickly changes but doesn't change back as quickly as Shadows does. I shift my attention back to him. "The Juziku clan wanted it kept a secret for a reason. Uncle Robotnik shouldn't even have found the map to its location. According to historical records there will be natural disasters everywhere like in the ancient times."

Shadow is unmoved. "You are helping me find it."

I start to walk away. Shadow forces me to stop when he gets in my way.

"You won't go home until I find it." He clarifies.

I sigh. Well now what do I do? Do I help him find it or do we stay here for all eternity? "Fine," I say grudgingly. I try to make myself look terrifying by broadening my shoulders and staring him down. "But if you don't uphold your promise I'll make sure you regret it."

I see myself in his eyes. I'm not terrifying at all, in fact instead of broadening my shoulders I've somehow made my chest twice as big. Shadow stares up at me, his eyes cold and burdened with years of living with Marie's death on his conscious.

Then, one by one, we file ourselves inside the narrow hole leading into a cave.


	3. Chapter 3

The cave is narrow, forcing Rouge and Omega to fall in line while Shadow and I, between his small stature and my skinny physique, walk side by side. I slow down as I stare at the cave's beauty. The ceiling is obviously formed by either an old volcano or a glacier that is well melted by now. On the caves walls are paintings. They've been faded with time.

Rouge squeezes by me impatiently. Omega seems patient though. We stare at the faded paintings together while Shadow and Rouge makes their way forward. I stop at one particular painting. It looks new. It's a black and white circle with a squiggle through it making it look like two comets. The dots in their centers are the opposite colors.

I reach my hand out and press my fingers against it, slide it away, and look at my hand. "It's chalk," I tell Omega though I really don't think he cares. "And it's new."

"Somebody has been here before then," The robot observes.

Something inside me is surprised that he can talk but I try not to let it show too much on my face. "Yeah. Do you know what this means, Omega?" I turn to him, excitement coming over me, crashing like a wave. "It means that the clan isn't extinct like we thought! They're still here, checking on the Crystal!" I take his hand and jump up and down, laughing. I feel like a kid in Uncle Robotnik's lab again.

"Hurry up, Yuna! We can't make it without you!"

"We're coming." We leave the rubbed off symbol.

In front of shadow are two trails. In my minds eye, the map comes into my head. "Careful, there are a ton of traps here," I say. I can see the fork in the map and remember a red and a white person. "Left." I finally say and move forward to the left. There are many trails that aren't on the map. Possibly the trails were never there but most likely it was to make the map more confusing than it already is. Still, we are able to get through with little disruption from any possible traps.

Finally, we get to a room made of crystal and ice. The crystal room is twenty degrees cooler than outside. In the middle of it are placeholders for what looks like gems of some form and in the middle of that is an icy-blue crystal.

"The Millennium Crystal is…beautiful." Rouge is hypnotized by it.

Something pulls me toward the Crystal. My heart feels like it's being tugged by it. I start to make my way toward the Crystal. Nobody stops me. Perhaps they want to see if there are traps.

I stop In front of it. It flashes to a purplish-black color but is soon overcome by the icy blue. _What was that? _I frown and touch its smooth side.

_I feel like I'm under frozen water. I can't move my body. The ice above me transforms itself into a mirror. The girl inside is me, with black hair and red streaks. I laugh inwardly. _I look like Shadow.

_ The girl's eyes turns all black with no whites and her hair changes white with purple streaks. On her forehead is a comet-looking symbol with the white dot…like half of the circle symbol. _

_ "How does it feel to be trapped, Priestess?" She hisses._

_ Priestess? I'm not even apart of the Juziku clan! I'm no Priestess. This spirit or demon or whatever she is must be mistaken. "Who are you? Where are we?"_

_ I'm able to move again and instead of lying down I stand upright. I feel like I'm in a box, though. It feels like the wall behind me is unsteady though. If I could move I would push it. My heart starts to race with panic of an enclosed space. I feel like I'm buried alive somewhere. The thought scares me._

_ "We are in your subconscious…my subconscious…well ours I guess." Her smile holds no warmth to it. I can't see her aura so she must be telling the truth. She must be apart of me. What kind of demon is this?_

_ Music plays. It's a piano with some violin in it. In the mirror people dance behind her and everyone is dressed up as if it's a ball. It really is my subconscious. I remember this dream perfectly, in the end nobody gets what they want._

_ "How does it feel to be trapped with me again?"_

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "We won't get anywhere with answering each other with a question. I am Yin. You are Yang. Now, Yang, how does it feel to be trapped?"_

_ I force my heart to try and slow down but in vain. Still, I am able to force my face to blank any emotion. "I'm not trapped."_

_ She gives me a puzzled look._

_ "We're in my mind. I'm not trapped. You are." The control slows my heart rate slightly._

_ She laughs. "Then why are you the one in the mirror?"_

_ I point at her. "You are."_

_ I suddenly don't feel like I'm trapped in a box anymore. I can feel the breeze behind me. _

I slowly wake. Nobody is calling my name like friends are supposed to do in movies. We aren't in a movie, though, and I didn't expect Shadow or Rouge or Omega to show any concern for me.

"The Crystal is black!" Rouge seems displeased. "What did you do to it?"

My vocals seem paralyzed. I look around. Shadow's aura is a purple; concern. Rouge is black; anger. I open my mouth but no sound comes out. In fact, it feels dry, like I've been in the desert for days with no water.

Slowly, I sit up and think through the events. "I don't know." I finally say. "But I know someone who might."

Shadow's eyes hold mine. He knows who I'm thinking of and I know he is thinking of the same person.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you dragged me into this mess." I try to keep the complaint for only Shadow's ears but by the way Rouge's ears twitch it's obvious she heard me as well.

Shadow stays silent, looking out over the river.

The boat is more like a bus. Everyone is either standing or sitting and there's little space to move. Those who aren't used to the little space trip over feet and people as they get on and off the boat while others somehow maneuver their way to an empty spot.

"I should have stayed home. I was fine in the country."

Shadow sighs, though whether in annoyance or stress is hard to tell.

I sigh making my annoyance clear, and braid my hair. The red streaks weave awkwardly through making random red patches.

"What happened when you passed out?" Rouge asks.

I look at her. "I passed out?"

She answers with an odd look.

"I just had a daydream. The Crystal shocked me, I think." It isn't a good guess and I hope Rouge doesn't figure out that I'm lying.

We get off at the city limits. I start walking but nobody follows me. I turn around to find everyone is just standing at the limits.

"Well let's go." I say impatiently. "The faster we get there, the faster I get this over with and the faster you all can leave me alone!"

"You're too slow on your feet." Shadow explains. "Let Omega carry you. Even he's faster than you."

I can't help but roll my eyes, and get on Omega's back grudgingly. However, I do have to admit that Omega is faster than I thought. I thought that based on his mass and height he'd be slower. I guess I really don't know as much as I like to think.

The snow has melted for the two days I was gone. The ground has muddy patches, especially near the house. Omega lets me down on the porch, away from the mud.

"How did you know I still had Uncle's notes?" I ask Shadow as we walk inside. Omega stays outside.

"Who else would have the remaining notes?"

"Try Ivo. I'm sure he has a bunch of Uncle Robotnik's stuff." I start to look in drawers and knock on the bottoms of them until I find the ones with a hidden bottom. I take out the memory card when I find it and walk to my computer. The monitor has layers of dust on it as well as the keyboard. I haven't had a need to turn it on in years.

I slide in the card. "Or even G.U.N has some. Hacking into their memory system shouldn't be a problem for you all."

Shadow doesn't answer.

We wait until the computer turns on and then I click on the memory card bringing up hundreds of documents with scientific and encrypted names. Rouge crinkles her forehead in puzzlement.

I click on a document but encryptions cover the screen. I shake my head. "I should have known."

"What?"

I look up at Rouge. "He encrypted everything." She's still puzzled. "Meaning, everything is scrambled unless I…give it a kind of password." I move the cursor down and click on another memory disk. A loading screen pops up.

I lay my head down as it scrambles random letter-number combinations. Soon the document pops up with no encryptions. Like always it's a video. I play it.

_"Obviously if you are watching this you have found the Millennium Crystal." Uncle Robotnik says, his age forever frozen in the video. "And, as I've thought, it has given Yuna Robotnik another, possibly magical ability. Though it's highly unlikely." He chuckles humorlessly. _

_ Robotnik disappears behind an image of a cave, similar to the one we were in, with similar drawings made of chalk. "According to Juziku history, many of their Priests and Priestesses-which seem to be held at a higher standard than their Elder-would use this Crystal at least once in their lifetime to bless the land with many vegetation and wildlife. It would take away so much of the Crystal's power that it would take another generation for it to recharge, which is more than enough time to find an heir. Anyone else who tried to use it would face terrible consequences from the Crystal itself. It seems as if the Crystal would have enough power to totally heal someone of an otherwise incurable disease._

_ "However, for some reason it had an opposite effect on a Priest 'of pure heart' it states. He cursed their land. The Juziku seem to believe there's a spirit that fed off the negative energy of everyone else that year. _

_ "I want to test the myths this clan had set up for this Crystal." The image disappears from the screen. "It's unknown how the Crystal or its "spirit" was sealed away. Yuna Juziku will be my greatest experiment yet."_

The video stops playing. I stare at the screen for longer than I intended to. Was there another Yuna aboard the ARK? Or was everything Uncle Robotnik told me a lie?


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone sits around the family room, either waiting for answers or thinking of some. I bite my thumb nail until it comes off and then move on to my index finger. Should I stay here or try to figure out my real history?

Rouge twists the Millennium Crystal in the afternoon light. The purplish-black color doesn't change its color, it only looks cloudy in the light.

"What do we do now?" Omega finally asks.

"Do whatever you want." I answer before Rouge. "I've got some 'family' to call upon." I stand.

"You aren't planning on leaving?"

"Of course I'm leaving this dump, Shadow! The world is no longer predictable as long as I have this question hanging over my head. However once I've fixed the situation I'll be coming back right here."

A smile twitches at Shadow's lips but he masterly suppresses it.

"I just need to figure out where Ivo is." I start circling the couch.

"I know just how you can find him." Rouge stands from her perch on the windowsill. "But we'll need something that can fly."

I smirk, though I vainly try to hide it. "That can be arranged."

I make everyone wade toward the barn a half mile from the house. The doors are heavier than I remember them so I struggle to open them. In front of us is a small plane meant only for two people. Grudgingly I turn to Omega.

"I'm sorry, Omega, you'll have to stay here. You'll weigh us down."

Omega doesn't seem to mind but it doesn't make me feel any better.

"One of you two," I turn to Rouge and Shadow, "will have to sit on the roof. Unless you can somehow manage to squish together."

Amazingly I'm somehow the one sharing a seat with Rouge by the time we take off. Neither of us like it very much but she refuses to sit up on the roof. I'm not sure I get why, I would imagine sitting on the roof is pretty nice.

"Can you direct me accurately, Rouge?"

"Of course I can."

"Good. Then start directing me; where are we going?"

"Wherever Sonic is."

"Too vague, smartass." I look forward as my mind processes the name. Then I look at her. "Who's Sonic?"

Rouge smiles proudly. "Someone he's been trying to beat for some time."

"And all these years he's never been successful? A guy with a higher IQ than the two of us?" I can't help but grin. "Sounds like there's more to this Sonic and Ivo's relationship than we can see."

Rouge doesn't comment. She continues as if I hadn't commented, "He's a blue hedgehog. He should be out in the forest somewhere."

"Again, Rouge, too vague. I need an exact location," I take my hands off of the stick, gesturing with my hands. "Which forest? Is it the one nearest to Station Square? Father away? Is it in one of the Islands?"

"Don't take your hands off the stick!" Rouge grabs it.

"Oh relax, what's the worst that could happen? I mean, besides crashing of course."

"I would imagine crashing into that plane." Shadow points ahead. Whoever is driving it either isn't paying attention or can't see me.

I take the stick quickly and turn, circling around the plane. "And you guys were freaking out."

Rouge opens her mouth as if to say something, pointing back at the plane, but she closes it without a sound.

I land near a hillside and get out to stretch my legs. Neither Rouge or Shadow get out. This place looks so much like home except greener and almost animated. Everything here seems so predictable and peaceful.

The wind picks up, stroking the grass with its cool hands. The sun sets over the trees slowly. It starts to paint the sky in unpredictable times and manners, but the colors are all the same.

"I don't fly in the dark," I announce as if somebody asked. "We'll go in the morning."

A metallic groan comes from the trees.

"What was that?" Shadow starts to look around slowly, taking in the surroundings.

"Probably the wind rubbing up against something foreign. Like metal or wire…or the plane." I knock against its metal body then open a small compartment filled with blankets and pillows. I grab one of each for everyone.

The groan comes again.

"I think someone's out there."

"I think everyone is paranoid, Rouge. Nothing is out there except wild animals. And I've read up on what to do should we encounter a predator so I think we'll be safe."

I don't even notice Shadow leaving.

"You just think you're above everyone."

"No, I know I'm more rational than you are. Animals are much more afraid of us than we are of them. The only time an animal attacks is when they feel threatened, to protect their young and on some occasions, when they get hungry. But in a place this vast there's got to be more prey around here than us."

CLANK! The sound is hallow. I turn. A circular, red robot groans, not bothering to stand from his lying position.

Shadow jumps from the tree. "So what happens to us if a predator is stupid?"

I look at him dumbfounded. Then I realize it's a mocking sarcasm. I laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

We start to spread out around the plane but even as we do there's no escape from the red robots ramblings.

"…Dr. Eggman would never think of such kind things." Orbot says as I start to listen to him again.

"Dr. Eggman? Is that what everyone calls Ivo? Why is that?" I smooth out the blanket on the ground.

Orbot draws an egg with arms and legs and a head in the dirt. "Because of his egg-shaped torso."

"Wow, that does look a lot like Ivo…except you forgot this." I draw glasses and a mustache. I grin as Orbot and I continue to add things to the drawing making it look ridiculous.

"I like you, Orbot. You're not dark…you are…cartoonish." I lay on the blanket. The robot mimics a sniffle.

"That is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!" His arms wrap around my waist as he mimics crying. I can't tell if it's sincere or mocking so I laugh uncomfortably.

The next morning I pack up the blankets. For the first time Orbot is quiet and actually lazy. I make Rouge and Shadow sit together while Orbot sits in front with me. I spin the propeller and quickly climb into the drivers seat.

The clouds are spread out in random tuffs.

"Dr. Eggman was heading that way when I was dropped." He points the way the plane is already heading.

"Anything we should be on the lookout for, then?"

"A big, red ship."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to find." Shadow crosses his arms.

Shadow is right, the red ship-looking aircraft isn't hard to find at all. Conveniently, a ramp in the back is open allowing me to land. It closes soon after I land. Orbot is the first to jump out, running quickly to, what I assume is, a hallway.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Rouge gets out quickly, ready to pursue him.

"No," I get out. "Ivo's aircraft looks fairy easy to navigate from outside so it should be just as easy." I start to walk in the direction Orbot went and everyone follows. We make a triangle shape, I notice when I look back.

We wander through the halls. Everything is quiet and some hallways are darker than others. They're very metallic, similar to how ARK was designed. I stop to look outside. The sky and ground are beautiful.

I take in the hallway and notice a big, orange-red aura. I follow it and open the door it's behind. Orbot is laying lazily in the corner while his cube-looking, yellow brother sweeps.

Ivo turns around and takes in the three of us. His surprised face transforms into one of disbelief. "Yuna?"

I smile. "In the flesh, Ivo." I restrain from running and hugging him. His aura flickers to cyan for a second.

Ivo shakes his head, reconstructing his face to stern. "What do you want?"

Somehow, I still sense he's surprised. "I came across something. I thought maybe you have some answers to my question." I look at Rouge and hold out my hand.

Reluctantly she goes to give me the Millennium Crystal. Before any of us can see, Rouge cries out in surprise and drops the black crystal. Inside of it, blue streaks like lightening flash across it. Next to the Crystal is a pen.

I look a Ivo in surprise.

"You cannot touch that Crystal, Yuna!"

"Why not? It's just a Crystal."

"It's more than that." Ivo scrambles over and picks up the Crystal before Rouge can and runs to his computer. On the huge monitor pops up pictures. "To the Juziku Clan, this Crystal came from the gods." He changes slides to paintings. "They believed they pleased the gods for hundreds of years by attempting to gather Chaos Emeralds and presenting them. However, they'd only be scattered even farther. They were given the Millennium Crystal along with someone with the powers to control the Crystal. However, there was one year their Priest vanished and another one rose up. Cursing the land."

"We know that."

"Well, the same thing will happen if you hold the Crystal for too long. Natural disasters everywhere. It'll be the end of the world as we know it! Gerald theorized that the Clan's newest Priest came from someone called Black Doom. The same person that helped create Shadow. Which probably explains why you haven't aged in the past sixty years."

I suddenly feel lightheaded. I have to sit. "Sixty years? But…that can't be right! I'm seventeen!"

"You only appear seventeen. In actuality, you're genes cannot age beyond this point. But you aren't immortal. You just age slower than humans do."

I can't breathe. "So…that makes me…"

"Seventy-Seven years old." He finishes. "You're older than I am."

"Yuna?" Shadow's voice has an underlying concern to it.

I put my hand to my pounding head. "Did you know," I choke out, "that we aren't related?

Ivo nods.

"When?"

"Years ago. I figured it out soon after I met Shadow."

And he didn't tell me. _You didn't tell me! Why didn't you tell me? So if I'm not Yuna Robotnik and I'm seventy-seven years old then where do I really come from? Who am I? _But that's not the question that comes out next.

"How did Un-how did Dr. Gerald find me?"

Ivo bites his lip, hesitating. Finally he pulls up a web page of an orphanage in Square Station. It's shabby-looking and very dark. "He found you here by chance and adopted you soon after he talked to you."

The room suddenly becomes small. I don't remember the orphanage because of my age. Why did he lie?

I put my hand on the wall to support me as I stand. Black floods my vision and I hit the floor. I hear everyone run toward me.

"She just needs to process this," Ivo informs Rouge and Shadow. His voice is filled with…pity.

_How dare he pity me! _It doesn't sound like my own thought but I slip from consciousness before I can question the voice any more.


End file.
